


Cracked Ice

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Weiss wanted to keep Ruby from the rest of the world. Just Penny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked Ice

Weiss Schnee was not a possessive person. 'Possessive' was an ugly word. It implied a lot of things, like jealousy, insecurity, paranoia, all things that she most CERTAINLY did not have. No, Weiss Schnee was gracious, refined, accommodating, and more than willing to let others have their space.

And yet the heiress could only think dark, slightly violent thoughts whenever she spotted _her_ around Ruby.

It's not that Penny wasn't a nice person. She was, albeit a little weird. But after the battle against Roman, her visits to Beacon grew more and more frequent, spending more and more time around Ruby. HER Ruby. Actually, scratch that last statement. It was possessive, and Weiss Schnee was NOT possessive.

But with each visit, she noticed Penny becoming bolder around the scythe-wielder. A sitting distance of six inches became two. Greeting and goodbye hugs lasted a few seconds longer. Smiles grew wider. Heads rested on shoulders. No, no, no. This wasn't friendship anymore. It was becoming affection. And though Weiss wasn't possessive, she'd be damned if she lost Ruby Rose to someone else, especially someone like Penny.

-/-/-/-/-

"You're overthinking this." Blake said in a bored tone, tongue poking between her lips as she applied the final piece to her ship. Building ships in bottles was a nice hobby, something to keep her occupied when waiting for a new book in her favorite series, or in this case, dealing with Weiss and her delusional rants involving Ruby and Penny.

" _Am_ I overthinking this?" Weiss replied, almost a little manic. She had been pacing about the room for hours now, and in that time, Blake had managed to finish her latest book and two ships. "I don't think so. It was fine when she visited only once or twice a week, but now it's constant! Everywhere Ruby is, there SHE is, too! It's maddening!"

"I'm telling you, it's nothing." Blake made no effort to say more than what was necessary. Weiss wouldn't listen anyway.

"Nothing? _Nothing!?_ Yesterday I saw them in the library and Penny was trying to hold her hand. Her HAND, Blake." Weiss waved her own hand for emphasis. "Can you imagine? The indecency."

"You're not exactly one to talk about decency with all the things you make Ruby do." the Faunus girl smirked as she turned around to face her friend.

"She said 'yes', that was consent!" screeched Weiss, a tic forming in her eye. "Also, be quiet, I'm thinking."

"About how crazy jealous you sound?"

Weiss was instantly two inches in front of Blake's face. "I. Am. Not. Jealous."

"If you say so." grinned the Faunus.

"I do. I'm not jealous. I'm concerned. There's a huge difference."

"Mmhmm."

"Don't you 'mmhmm' me, Blake Belladonna! Read my lips! I! Am! NOT! Jealous!"

"So you're perfectly fine that Penny's helping Ruby with her homework in the library right now."

A chill silence befell the room. 

"What?" came Weiss' voice in a croaky whisper.

"Yeah, Ruby has a report due in two days and Penny offered to help." Blake quirked an eyebrow and adopted that infuriating smirk that made Weiss want to tear her ponytail off and strangle her with it. "Surely you knew that? I mean, you and Ruby tell each other everything, as girlfriends do, right? And you're usually the one who helps her with her homework, if I'm not mistaken."

Weiss twitched slightly, biting the inside of her cheek. " _Of course, Blake._ " she replied trough gritted teeth. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I just remembered I have...business to attend to."

"Tell Ruby and Penny I said 'hi'."

 _ **"I'M NOT GOING TO--"**_ Weiss took a deep breath, collecting herself. "I never said I was going to the library."

"You didn't say you weren't, either."

Weiss counted to ten slowly, reminding herself that she was a lady, and that ladies did not stab their smartass friends and partners through the head with their rapiers. "I'll be back shortly."

"Have fun."

-/-/-/-/-

"Thanks a ton, Penny!" thanked Ruby as she leafed through her now-completed report. "I never would've been able to finish this without help."

"Thanks are unnecessary, friend!" Penny replied jubilantly, pulling Ruby into a tight hug that threatened to crush the poor girl. "But why did you ask me instead of your princessy mate?"

Ruby blushed at the word 'mate'. "Weiss' been kinda weird lately. Whenever she's around, she always has a scowl on her face."

Penny tilted her head in an adorable fashion. "Doesn't she always have that face?"

Ruby covered her mouth and suppressed a giggle. "She's...that's just her relaxed face."

"That's a poor relaxed face." Penny replied, before smiling brightly. "She should try massages!"

"I'm not so good at that." Ruby admitted, which was marginally true. All those years handling Crescent Rose didn't exactly give her healing hands.

"I can do it!" yelled Penny, getting to her feet and attracting more than a few confused stares from the people walking by.

"I'm not so sure she'd appreciate that..."

"Not to worry! I'm more than equipped for all forms of physical pleasure."

An image of Penny rubbing down a half-naked Weiss flashed through Ruby's head and she had to use both hands to prevent the flood of blood that threatened to flow. "That, that's okay, Penny. You should just let me handle that."

"But really, I am! Here, I'll show you."

And Penny pounced on Ruby, who let out a surprised shriek as the redhead's hands went to work, targeting her neck first. "Penny, really! You don't need to--oh, _Dust_ "

Penny wasn't kidding; she WAS fully equipped. The girl's fingers seemed to vibrate as she massaged away the aches and pains present in Ruby's neck, making the scythe-wielder moan.

 _'Wow, she's WAY better than Weiss...'_ Ruby thought as the girl's hands moved down to her shoulder blades. 

"See, see, wasn't I right?" asked Penny, to which Ruby nodded. So lost was she in heavenly sensation she barely registered Penny moving her hands down further and further until they were at the goth girl's waist. But they didn't stop there...slowly, they moved down, cupping Ruby's firm bottom...

"WHAT IN ALL THE ELEMENTS OF DUST ARE YOU DOING!?"

Ruby's eyes snapped open as she looked up, seeing Weiss standing above her, Myrtenaster raised at Penny, her icy blue eyes blazing.

"W-Weiss!" yelped Ruby, yelping again as she felt Penny's hands on her ass. "Penny, what're you doing!?"

"Giving a massage." Penny replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the...well, it actually was. 

"Take. Your hands. Off. My. Girlfriend."

Without even waiting for an answer, Weiss scooped up Ruby in a bridal pose, holding her close to her chest.

"I don't know what your deal is," Weiss said stonily, her nose mere centimeters from Penny's. "But you stay away from my girlfriend. If she wants company, she has me. If she needs help with her homework, she has me. And if she wants to be felt up, especially in public, _**then you're darn right she has me!**_ " To emphasize her point, she swatted Ruby's bottom, making the girl yelp a third time and blush deep red. Turning her nose up at Penny, Weiss turned on her heel, stomping out of the library, a very confused (yet aroused) Ruby in her arms, a severely perturbed Penny in her wake.

Curiously, Penny placed a finger to her chin. "Was that what jealousy looks like? What a rare find!"

-/-/-/-/-

 **BANG!** went the door as Weiss kicked it open, Blake's head jerking towards the door in surprise. Her amber eyes took in the sight of a fuming Weiss and a slightly terrified Ruby.

" ** _Out._** " the heiress snapped. " ** _Now._** "

Blake needed no further commands, scurrying out of the room, a small smile on her face that Weiss didn't see. When Weiss slammed the door, Blake pressed an ear against the it. When she heard the sound of two bodies hitting a bed followed by exuberant making out, her smile only widened.

"Jealousy." she smirked, sauntering off to find a quiet place to read. "Gotta love it."

**END**


End file.
